The Beat Of Her Love
by JokeOfAnUchiha
Summary: Emiko Akashina is in for the ride of her life on her road to become an idol. Reunions, new friends, and some foreigner that always appears at random are just a few things she has on her plate at Saotome Academy. And since when has her and Haruka's life become a reverse harem? (I do not own the cover picture)


**I do not own Uta No Prince-Sama.**

**_Chapter One:_**

**Her Soul's Melody**

Biting down onto the bread, Emiko chewed slowly as her purple eyes read over the pamphlet she had been given when she entered the school. Right when she walked in some flamboyant man basically twirled up to her and pulled her away from the group of students heading toward the building. He gave her the map and told her to be at the marked location in exactly one hour, so she found a bench outside and decided to just sit and read what the paper has to say.

Ignoring the stale aftertaste of the bread, she took another bite as she stared down the words, 'Every student will be assigned a roommate.' Chewing, she mentally sighed at the thought of being roomed up with some random girl. It's a bad decision, putting two girls together in a room, neither really knowing the other. Girls are viscous creatures, especially when it comes to sharing a room.

Sticking girls together with the same or different personalities doesn't really do anything, neither means that they will get along. Generally, sticking girls with any other girl at all is a bad idea.

The bread lightly scraped the sides of her throat when she swallowed, and since it hadn't gone down all the way by the time she read the next rule she almost choked. Pounding her chest a few times, Emiko took in a deep breath before hunching over and bringing the small paper up close to her face.

'Love is forbidden. If you're caught, then you go home.' The statement had been printed in large bold letters across the bottom right side, hoping to get the point across. It was after a moment that Emiko felt relieved, unlike most girls her age, she isn't really a boy crazy person. Sure, she hangs out with boys more than girls, but that's because she's an actual tomboy. Not someone pretending to be one just so they can stare at the guys' shirtless figures and nice asses.

"Although it still seems a bit too much." She muttered under her breath, bringing her hands clad in red gloves to make sure her beanie with the small knitted rose on it still aligned as it should be. When she found that it hadn't messed up she reached out her arms and legs, stretching out before she pushed herself onto her feet and turned the paper onto its back to see the map.

Pulling at the hem of her light lavender colored hoddie with one hand she held the paper in her other, looking around to find out which hallway leads where and what classroom not to go into as she adjusted her clothes to find a bit more comfort.

Looking at the map as she walked forward, she suddenly bumped into a wall, causing her to fall back and almost land on the floor. Almost, because something in front of her grabbed onto her hands, and the last time she checked, walls can't actually catch people. Or feel this warm.

Tilting her head up slightly, Emiko found red eyes staring right into her purple ones, and for the moment it stayed like that. That is, until she realized just how close she is to the person.

"I'm so sorry!" She jumped away, bowing at the person so she could hide her red face away from them. She's never been that close to a boy before.

"A-Ah! No, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going...the halls looked so cool and large...I kinda of wasn't paying attention..." Emiko looked up to the boy at this point as he continued on rambling, rubbing the back of his red hair as he looked anywhere but at her.

In the next minute, his rambling seemed to have gotten worse as he started talking about how the floors were so shiny and he was blinded by them. And by the end of that minute, her body began to shake with silent laughter before she began to giggle and then chuckle, causing him to stop and stare before laughing with her.

"I'm Emiko Akashina, it's nice to meet you." She told him after the laughter subsided.

"Ittoki Otoya." He held out his hand to shake, which she gratefully did.

"By any chance, do you know where this area is?" She asked him, holding out her marked pamphlet for him to look at. He took it from her and looked it over before handing it right back, smiling as he pointed down the way he had came.

"Right down the hall, take the first right and then the last left." Emiko gave him a smile, nodding as she folded up the paper and placed it safely within her hoddie pocket.

"Thank you." She nodded at him as she began walking down the corridor in that direction.

"You're welcome pretty girl." She heard him call out, making her blink and turn around, only to blink at his frozen figure. His hands were clamped down onto his mouth, his face the same shade as his hair, hers most likely too. When he turned around, a small grin graced her features.

"See you later pretty boy." She called out before turning around and taking the first right she saw, not realizing that he turned around and smiled in her direction. When he saw her to be gone, he just shrugged and continued walking, a goofy smile on his face with hopes that he would indeed see her later.

When Emiko came upon the last turn she had to make, she stopped and stared blankly at the dead end, wondering if Ittoki had accidentally told her the wrong directions. Her hand went straight for her pocket, but stopped whenever she heard the voice of a man speak.

"Why hello Em-I-Ko." The voice sang out, making her jump and turn to see some large man in a suit with glasses on. If it weren't for the fact that she'd known this man to be the one who gave her the map, she would have probably brought out the bear mace she has in her other pocket.

"It's nice to see you again mister..." She trailed off, nervously laughing at the end.

"I asked you to meet me here for a good reason, yes~. As the principle of this school, I am obliged to greet all the students, and yours is different because of one special reason..." Emiko stared at him stupidly, this man is her principle? "And that is because of your special talent you have!"

Emiko sobered up, her face going red, she really was hoping that no one would recognize her last name and remember the families well known talent.

"I want it to be used for the greater good, but for now we shall keep it on the down low! So because of this, you shall not be in the special class! And also, you're being roomed up with two other girls since there were no more available rooms! Bye, Bye." The way he spoke so dramatically left the poor girl in a state of semi shock, so the words didn't sink in until a minute later.

When she understood what he said, she let out a sigh of relief, she wouldn't be in the special class, that makes her happy. Although the rooming thing is kind of a downer, she's just happy that no one is going to know her little ability just yet.

After a brief moment of relief, it was then that she realized something.

She has no clue where to go now, where to get her schedule, and what class she is supposed to be attending _today._

~()~

"Oh thank god I made it on time."

Emiko huffed as she stood inside her classroom, right next to the door so as not to block it. She'd been running all around school to find the office, her room, and finally the classroom. And by the looks of the clock on the wall across from her, she has ten minutes to spare before this class even starts, good timing if she may say so herself.

_And possibly a dysfunctional lung, _she thought as she took in one last breath before composing herself. From the looks of it, looking over the many people in the room, she's the only one that's not wearing the school uniform. And if she remembers correctly, according the the print on the pamphlet, which had to be a font of 6 or 7 might I add, it says that if the uniform makes you feel uncomfortable then you don't have to wear it.

Idols do need individuality after all.

"Emiko!~" Someone sang out her name.

"Not this again!" Blinking, Emiko turned around, only for the class to seemingly get a bit more dark, or is it just her? Not even able to register anything at the moment, Emiko had been slammed into, arms wrapping tightly around her and spinning her. The only thing she could comprehend was that not being able to breathe and being dizzy isn't a good feeling.

When the spinning had stopped, her assailant still clung to her, but they had loosened up a bit with their grip, while her hands were clutching the person's shirt so she could stay standing.

"I can't believe you're here Emi-Chan, just wait until Syo knows." Upon hearing her old nickname and the name of an old friend, her head snapped up as she stared at the smiling face she hasn't seen for quite a few years.

"Natsuki?!" She grinned as she finally returned his hug.

"I thought that he was mistaking her for another pet for a moment."

"At least you weren't tackled again Ittoki."

Pulling away from Natsuki, Emiko tilted her body to the left to look behind the boy and see the boy from earlier, Ittoki, and two girls standing with him.

"Ah, it's pretty boy." Emiko said as she stepped to the side and straightened herself out before walking in front of Ittoki and the other girls. The girls seemed confused by the sudden name she called him by, but he just laughed and nodded.

"Looks like we have the same class, pretty cool huh?" She nodded before turning to the two girls and bowing at them.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Emiko." They received a warming smile and sent one back themselves.

"My name is Tomo-Chan and this is Haruka-Chan." The girl with fiery red hair spoke as she motioned between herself and the orange haired girl. Emiko realized that 'Tomo-Chan' must be a nickname she likes to be called, so she didn't bother asking for the rest of her name.

"Ah, you must be our third roommate." Haruka gasped. Emiko realized that she realized it because her stuff had been sent to her unknown room before she even got to the school, so they must have seen her pillow that has her name stitched on it.

"Looks like it."

"Oh yay, this will be so fun. We can play truth or dare, gossip, and talk about boys." Tomo-Chan squealed, clasping her hands around the wide eyed Emiko's hands. She snapped her head the Ittoki.

"Please tell me you have extra space in your room I could use." The desperate tone of her voice made Tomo-Chan pout while the other three laughed.

"You could always stay with me and Syo! I can bake for us." Natsuki chirped as he copied the red head's action from earlier, clasping his large hands around her small, dainty ones. When he said the word bake, Emiko paled before taking a step back, pulling Haruka in front of her.

"Then again, truth or dare does sound pretty fun, ha ha, ha..."

And so the conversation continued from there onto classes and stories before their teacher came to class. When Emiko learned that today would _not _be a class day, she felt slightly pissed, but not as much as she would be if she didn't have Natsuki, Ittoki, Haruka, and Tomo-Chan in her class.

While the others went to lunch, Emiko decided to just go back to her room after having made Natsuki promise not to tell Syo that she's here. She wants to make that a surprise moment for the fashionable blonde when she sees him, well, more like scare him when her presence is known, Syo is such a scaredy cat sometimes.

When she got to the room, she noticed her bed was right between Tomo and Haruka's, right in front of the window. She smiled as she walked forward and looked under her bed, hoping that her butler had unpacked her keyboard and placed it where she asked. If not she could always get it later.

When her eyes landed on it she got down on her knees and slid it out from underneath, gently bringing it into her arms as she stood up and sat down on the plush bed, the musical instrument spread out across her lap. Pressing the 'On' button, she placed her hands over some keys and took in a deep breath.

Hitting the first note, she sang out to match pitch. When her voice died down, she positioned her hands once more before she began to play one of her favorite songs, 'Beauty from Pain'.

_"The lights go out all around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_  
><em>And then the darkness surrounds me<em>  
><em>I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died<em>  
><em>And all that's left is to accept that it's over<em>  
><em>My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made<em>  
><em>I try to keep warm but I just grow colder<em>  
><em>I feel like I'm slipping away<em>

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
><em>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again<em>  
><em>And there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>You will bring beauty from my pain"<em>

After hitting the last note to the first chorus, she let out a deep breath before looking at the wall across from her with a smile. She felt like she needed some sort of release from everything that has happened today. Pouring her heart into this much of the song surely helped her.

"Such a beautiful voice." Blinking a few times, Emiko slowly turned her head towards her window to see it open with a boy, a shirtless one with a green loose cover on, sitting cross legged on the sill of it. Do these windows not have locks or something? Wait, that's not even the problem here!

"When the hell did you get here?" She shrieked, sliding her keyboard off of her lap and onto her bed before she stood up, taking a few steps away from the window. This pervert was probably hoping to catch a sneak peak at some girl changing and forgot all about it!

"Huh?" His eyes blinked a few times before he looked down at his tanned skin with awe, as though it is something he's never seen before, "Ah! The curse has been lifted!" He cried out with a grin, while Emiko could only blink stupidly at him, because, frankly, she has no idea in hell as to what is going on.

"Thank you so much." He grinned, jumping completely into her room and embracing her, which stunned her to no end.

Emiko pulled back and grabbed onto his torso so she could pull away, "Hey, wait a second, what are you..." Her sentence had been short lived because of the blinding light that had suddenly appeared, making her close her eyes. After a moment, she braced herself as she opened them, only to find the blue eyes of a feline staring right at her.

Completely surprised, she dropped the cat, causing it to fall on the floor. For a moment, it stared up at her before turning around and jumping off of her bed and out the window.

Hadn't she been holding onto a very attractive foreigner just a second ago?

Emiko blinked a few times, realizing that she just had some sort of abnormal experience and showed interest in a guy's looks.

"I need sleep."

**~()~**

**Thank you for reading, I'm sorry if there wasn't as much going on this chapter, I had a good idea but I'm not always the best at expressing them. Again, thanks for reading Chapter One. Oh, and the title is a bit too girly for my taste, not sure if it works out as a good title, I might change it. Bye~**


End file.
